


Imperial Correspondences

by Aurae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Correspondence, Death Star, Epistolary, Eriadu Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Exchange Assignment, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Genocide, Hunters & Hunting, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Power Dynamics, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Unconventional Fanworks Exchange 2019, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: An exchange of personal letters between Governor Wilhuff Tarkin and Emperor Palpatine.





	Imperial Correspondences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handschuhmaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/gifts).

Dear Sheev

My most profound thanks for the box seat ticket to last season’s Coruscanti Royal Opera Revue. The work has reached a critical juncture, as you well know, but I readily confess that I have been too long away from the gentler amenities of Core World civilization, and I do tend to become lamentably neglectful of those things which ensure excellent continued spiritual health under such highly pressurized circumstances.

My physical health, on the other hand, has been much less neglected during this long sojourn in the wilds of the Outer Rim. The hunting has been excellent on nearly every planet I’ve been called upon to visit, and I have amassed a veritable Lord’s Horde of trophies for the Tarkin lodge on Eriadu. In fact, I’m seriously considering endowing a natural history museum, to be sited on the old governor’s estate in the planetary capitol. Urban-dwelling Eriaduans are, I fear, starting to lose touch with the fierceness of spirit which ought to be their bloodright. The museum would help serve to remind them from whom they are descended.

The indigenous Eriaduans, as you may recall, resisted human colonization of the planet for over 150 standard years. Wily savages, they were, and exceedingly dangerous to the unwary and ill-prepared. Back in those days, you weren’t an adult with the rights and responsibilities of planetary citizenship until you’d killed at least ten indigenes and claimed the bounty on their decapitated heads—and the survival rate was less than eight in ten children per annum. The last of the indigenes lost its head centuries before either you or I was born, of course, but ah, Sheev, what glorious time that must have been to have been alive on Eriadu!

The tradition of the hunt continues with the help of purpose-bred Veermok imported originally from your homeworld of Naboo. But these Veermok, no matter how long their teeth or how sharp their claws, are dumb, non-sentient beasts, and with each generation, the humans of Eriadu become further removed from their proud history. We no longer cull the weak from the herd. If we are to secure the rightful supremacy of humankind throughout the galaxy, it must, I would conclude, be via means other than the diluted traditions of yesteryear.

These are tricky problems, to be sure, and I shall look forward to discussing these issues with you when next we have occasion to meet. 

Best  
W.T.

  


My Dearest Wilhuff,

You will forgive me for being unable to take visitors during your last official appearance at the Imperial Palace. I have read your official quarterly debriefing and trust that the project continues apace in your firm, capable hands.

I am fascinated by your account of the historical extermination of Eriadu’s native race of sentients and how it informs contemporary hunting rituals and rites of passage. This is not, as you surely know, a universal story on all of the planets humans have been known to have colonized throughout the galaxy. Why, my homeworld of Naboo, settled during the same early expansionist period and practically Eriadu’s neighbor, supports both a large population of gene-standard humans—of which, naturally, I am a humble example—as well as the locally evolved, indigenous Gungans.

As on Eriadu, there was early violent conflict and struggle for territory between human and indigene. Occasional skirmishes persisted for millenia, breaking out approximately once per generation, and did not officially cease until the peace treaty brokered in her infinite wisdom by Queen and later Senator Padmé Amidala, may the Goddess protect and keep her soul, during the Trade Federation’s illegal blockade of Naboo. Generally speaking, the humans maintained the upper hand, however, and the Gungans were confined to less desirable and underwater biomes near exclusively.

But more importantly, I would argue, the success of the human Naboo rested not upon how many Gungans they killed but rather their own conviction of unchallenged superiority, and this conviction continues undiluted after cessation of hostilities. It has, in fact, strengthened under Imperial rule, and the reason for this is not down to the hard power of superior numbers and firepower (although indeed the humans on Naboo both outnumber and outgun the Gungans) but rather down to belief.

Now, bear with me for a moment, Wilhuff, and allow me to explain. The amphibious Gungans, inasmuch as they have any religion whatsoever, worship the planet’s watery core, but the human Naboo, as befitting sentient beings originating from worlds beyond the stars, worship the moon and name her the Goddess Shiraya. That the moon controls the ocean tides is simple geophysics, and so humans deem their control of the planet—and their innate superiority over the indigenous Gungans—to be as natural as the force of gravity. Take ideology and combine it with infrequent application of devastating force and constant threats of the same, and the Gungans have come to see themselves from the humans’ perspective and accept their status as a subjugated race.

You see, my old friend? There is an important lesson to be learned, a technique which Naboo has mastered but Eriadu, sadly, has not. Provided that you use the correct symbol, you do not need unceasing acts of violence to confirm one’s dominance over others.

Alas, I am afraid that duty calls and that, for now, I must leave it there. In the meantime, I remain—

Sincerely yours,  
**P**

  


Dear Sheev

My most profound thanks for your generous written correspondence. I have always valued these discussions during the long years of our amiable association, and I do so even more now that we are, more often than not, separated by lightyears.

Your story of moon worship by humans on Naboo is absolutely fascinating, and I would be thickheaded indeed not to observe certain, shall we say, resonances with our current shared objective. A philosophy of power which depends as much upon the dispositions of ruler and ruled as it does upon overt displays of appropriately targeted acts of violence and destruction is very much in keeping with the wisdom of the Imperial throne. I am honored and privileged by the insight with which you have so generously afforded me.

Perhaps, in light of this, I should put my plans for a natural history museum in Eriadu City on hold for the present. As the project nears fruition, I have come to realize that my personal efforts to remind my fellow humanity of its innate superiority are weak, wasted exercises which shall be made utterly redundant once our new moon “goddess” is revealed to the galaxy.

I most look forward to presenting a demonstration of “her” strength to you personally.

Best  
W.T.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on October 13, 2019.


End file.
